


Journey's Beginning: Hine-ahu-one

by Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)



Category: Polynesian Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, fireside tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/pseuds/Elke%20Tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hine-ahu-one gets some inspiration to explore the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's Beginning: Hine-ahu-one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



Come, gather around, young ones, and hear. You are not the first to feel the pull of love, to consider giving all that you are to another, to fear that the special shining object of your affection might share no affection for you in return. If your love is shared, you and your beloved will not be the first to pledge ever-faithfully to each other. Whether or not that togetherness lasts, and if your partnership is torn asunder by hurt or betrayal or circumstance, you will not be the first to grieve nor to leave.

You will not be the first to face the journey of life’s footsteps, in many ways transformed, carrying on without your beloved. You will not be the first to pass your love along to your children and descendants, echoing the joy of giving of yourself down through the years.

Come, gather around, and hear...

You all know the stories of Papa and Rangi. Their love persists to this day, even though they were eternally separated so that their children might be able to live in the light. You all know of the generosity of Papa-tû-â-nuku toward all of her descendants, even her son Tane who separated her from her beloved. Of course she mourns her separation from her beloved Rangi, but she is unbroken, centered within the circle of herself, solid and capable, willing and able to bestow so many gifts. She yearns for her beloved, but she does not lack for other friendly visitors, and travelers seeking company, reflection or advice.

So it was when the partner of Papa’s son decided to make her own journey to visit with Papa, seeking conversation and inspiration. Hine-ahu-one did not want the pain of separation, but neither was she happy nor satisfied by her time with Tane. He had been for some while in the habit of spending much time away from home, and away from her, and away from their daughter, who had grown beautiful and strong in her own place, but had never seen her father.

Papa-tû-â-nuku spoke gently with Hine-ahu-one, grateful of her company, and willing to share conversation about all of the many gifts, the many expressions of her love of her children which Papa had given, and continues to give, to her descendants, to all of us.

Gradually, as the conversation and companionship flowed like a great underground stream, Hine-ahu-one’s thoughts turned from the tensions and disappointments in her togetherness with Tane, and began consider all that she would be, would become, could experience, if she left her home with Tane and explored the wide world... for Hine-ahu-one was beginning to know, deep inside herself, that she was growing into so much more than merely the partner of Tane. She had found herself increasingly frustrated and lonely during his frequent absences, and dwelling much upon the idea that she was only half of a missing whole... but now she began to consider a new view, a new centering of herself within herself, whole and bountiful and giving. She considered this idea, and carefully turned it around and around in her mind, as a child carefully examines a sparkling black stone to find the gems of tiny green crystals within.

Because you see, young ones, as is often the case with creators, Tane was unaware of all of the potential he was unleashing when he created Hine-ahu-one from the soil. He had craved a woman to be with him and to bring his children into the world, but he had created far more than that when he created Hine-ahu-one. She was made not merely from the soil, but from the spirit of all the soil, of all the earth.

Papa’s conversation with Hine-ahu-one began to draw to a close, and before departing, Hine-ahu-one asked one question. “Great Papa-tû-â-nuku, if I were to travel to see the wonders of this world of light where all of your descendants enjoy such bounty of your gifts, will I ever see my daughter again?”

Papa thought for only a moment, then smiled a small, sad, knowing smile. “Oh, young one, if you journey the world, you will see your daughter again, and although at first you will not recognize her, you will find each other, and enjoy getting to know the women you will both become.”

When Hine-ahu-one bid her farewells to Papa-tû-â-nuku, she did not travel in the same direct line which she had followed to make her visit. She meandered slightly to the east in the morning, slightly to the west in the afternoon, and marveled at the wonders which greeted her.

The mountains echoed her footsteps as she walked, and the shining beaches sparkled in the distance as she laughed. The very ground of the islands themselves warmly greeted her, and when she considered taking to the broad sea in a small craft, the thought brought no fear to her.

She did return home, to the home she had shared with Tane, one final time before deciding to journey the world. She looked carefully, but she saw no sign to show that he had been there while she was away on her journey to visit with Papa, and there was no indication that he would be returning soon.

She carefully packed her provisions and other items necessary for travel, and began her journey with a visit to the place of her daughter. The two embraced warmly, and Hine-ahu-one explained that she was going to explore the world. At first her daughter wanted to join her on the journey, but Hine-ahu-one knew that this journey to embrace her wholeness needed to be begun alone, and they both drew comfort from Papa’s assurance that they would see each other again.

And so the two fashioned together on the beach nearby a sturdy, practical craft, suitable for finding its own way over the waves. They packed provisions and other items into the craft. As sunset colored the sky in bold reds and purples, they lit a small, bright fire beside the craft on the beach, and ate one last meal together during the night under the star-filled sky, watching the spin of the lights far above together and feeling the solid earth beneath, until the first flashes of dawn touched the horizon. Then, under that auspicious light, Hine-ahu-one began her journey.

...

Mother and daughter would meet again, in far different circumstances, and although at first Hine-ahu-one would not recognize her daughter, she would get to know her, and embrace her in her new aspect, when they were both whole unto themselves, both centered and unbroken, both having found their places in the world. But that is a story for another time.

For now, young ones, warm yourselves by the embers of the fire, and watch the spin of the stars far above, and feel the solid earth below. Know that you will greet the bright dawn with beauty and strength, and if you are separated by time or circumstance, you find each other again, having found your places in the world. Your journeys are just beginning.


End file.
